Izuku Midoriya's bad day
by Sonnie Celanna
Summary: For Midoriya, today is one of those days. One of those days where you haven't even woke up yet and things have gone to hell in some way or another. That he could handle. Bakugou Katsuki has been acting up and being a bigger asshole than usual. That he could handle. Mix the two together? Well now, a lot of unpleasant memories might spring to the surface.
1. 1

**A/N: I do apologize for how this originally came out. Cross-postimg between here and AO3. I was just wanting to sleep once i fi shed the story. Sadly in my rush to publish i didn't notice the way it had come out. Sincerest apologies.**

* * *

Izuku Midoriya was having one of those days. You know, those ones. The greenette had awoken to a sharp pain in his back and arm. His dorm room In heights alliance looked as though a tornado had gone through.

More than likely a tornado the boy had summoned in his sleep.

Ever since the USJ incident, the boy would sometimes have nightmares, vivid ones. In his sleep he would subconsciously charge up One for All in a desperate attempt to defend himself from the imagined dangers.

Judging by the position he'd woken up in, he had channeled the quirk through his arm and shot himself backwards, smashing his back into his wall. How he hadn't awoke then he didn't know.

So a broken arm he'd have to go talk to recovery girl about, potentially having a permanently damaged ligament. So much effort to avoid causing that kind of unnecessary strain in training and he goes and wastes it in his sleep because he's a scaredy cat? Kacchan was right, he was pathetic.

Kacchan.

Midoriya grimaced. The blonde had been extra hostile this week for some reason. He thought they were past this by now but guess he was wrong. To an outside observer it wouldn't be a massively noticeable difference. The blonde had called him a shitty nerd a lot recently. The worthless part had made a return in the past week. He was also more physical than he was previously. Shoving the green haired boy violently if he stood to close.

Midoriya sighed in his bed. Hopefully Bakugou would be less aggravated soon. He then saw the time on his clock which had somehow survived his reckless stunt. 8:30. Classes started at 8:40 'Crap. No point dwelling on it right now. I need to hurry and get ready before I'm late!'

He swung his feet off his bed and got up slowly, trying not to aggravate his arm. He stepped onto the ground and-

CRUNCH!

He hissed in pain, the pain was reminiscent of the time he stepped on a plug that had fallen out the wall prong side up. He looked down and paled. 'no no no nonono NO!'

The greenette had managed to step on, of all the things currently scattered on the floor, his rare, expensive knock-off All Might figurine, designed after his silver age costume. Normally with a knock off he wouldn't care but this was one of the only few of its kind. With A big M on the chest, weirdly blue shoes and a way too sharp nose it was an obvious fake, something only collectors were interested in and it was one of the oldest items of merch he had, going all the way back to a time when and Kacchan were both still quirkless.…and he'd caved the face in standing on it. He wanted to cry. He didn't. He would ask why the gods were so cruel but he knew why, it was one of those days.

By the final class of the day, history, Midoriya was weighing the benefits of jumping out the window and letting gravity take over.

The day had been nothing but one bad event after another. After he had destroyed his figurine he:

Opened the bathroom mirror into his own face.

Gotten his shirt stained with toothpaste and had no time to clean it.

In the three minutes he was In the common room he tried to grab breakfast quickly to eat on the go. He only wanted bread and yet had somehow managed to spill everything into everything else. The bread was out of date so he couldn't eat it anyways.

He had a thorough chewing out by recovery girl once Aizawa let him go see her. Fortunately she went easier on him than normal at least when she heard about how his day had gone.

He was naïve to think it could be over after that. History test was revealed to be today. Midoriya wasn't worried about failing, he just hated tests because, like Aizawa said about the entrance exam, 'its impractical.'

During lunch, Monoma 'accidentally' dropped piping hot soup over him. The boy had the nerve to laugh at him afterwards. "Dear me I do apologize" liar. "but perhaps you should thank me. After all, broccoli always needs something masking it with how disgusting it is." Apparently Todoroki, Sero , Uraraka and surprisingly Hatsume had started yelling at him. The boy hadn't noticed. He was to busy rushing to Recovery Girl for a second time, in case of burns.

Fortunately Recovery Girl was less annoyed this time, understanding there was no way for him to avoid the unprovoked attack. Unfortunately all she had left for him to switch into was a smaller uniform that was practically destroyed due to wear and tear.

And so, that's how he ended up in his history class, surrounded by all his professionally dressed classmates who would occasionally sneak glances at him and snigger because unlike their prim and proper looks, he more resembled a small hobo trying to blend in (and failing badly) The trousers were effectively shorts, his shirt had a tear in the back and the left short sleeve was torn off. Toothpaste staining his neck and his hair more frazzled than normal. It felt like he was being punished for something and he didn't know what.

Finally the test concluded. The sheets were collected in by Ashido, who tried her hardest not to laugh in his face, but she made it obvious anyways that she was amused.

Midoriya had decided by now, he just wanted to go back to his dorm room, lock the door so no one else could burst in to see him and sleep the rest of the day away. He was about to go but turns out fate had other plans.

"Fuck off shitty hair." Came the growl of none other than the blonde he was thinking about this morning. Kacchan's names for everyone weren't flattering but they were accepted mostly to be harmless nicknames so no one really called him out unless he talked to them directly. Still, something about the way he said it this time made Midoriya feel upset but not sad….angry? Why was he angry?

The greenette looked up and he saw him push Asui out his way without a second thought, she nearly fell over but Iida manages to catch her. He yelled at Bakugou but the blonde ignored him. Midoriya actually let out a low growl at that, not loud enough to be heard by most.

Finally the blond was right in front of him. Midoriya looked at the ground.

"Out of the way you worthless shitstain."

Midoriya didn't move, didn't even acknowledge him. That pissed the blonde off. He shoved the greenette much harder than he did the greenette stood his ground, shaking slightly.

"GET OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY AND FUCK OFF, DEKU!"

The whole of class 1-A learned three things about Midoriya that day. 1. contrary to popular belief he did have a limit to how much shit he would put up with from Bakugou. 2, Midoriya must have ingrained some part of Bakugou into him for his sudden aura of rage to be so overwhelming. 3. Even in the most ridiculous outfits, when Midoriya was angry, he was terrifying.

"WHY DON'T YOU FUCK OFF KATSUKI!"

Gasps were heard. Had this been anyone else, they would have been on the receiving end of a Bakugou beat down, Midoriya was sure. But because he was the one who finally snapped so harshly, going as far as to you the blondes first name, he was stunned.

There was another reason, not that Midoriya knew it. Loads of students had called the greenette a sunshine child, a fallen angel because he was so pure. The blonde disagreed on principal but right now he could see how wrong they were….or maybe how right. In the boys eyes, finally 15+ years of pent up anger seemed to finally reach the surface and it was like seeing a black hole suck up a supernova. It was magnificent to behold in a way but also horrifying. After all the black hole was closest to him, he was within the powerful reach of a black hole, there was no other way to describe Midoriya's fury. Finally the blonde managed to reign in his shock enough to try again. He should have realized that was a mistake.

"THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME YOU SHITTY LITTLE-"

"What? Are you going to call me a nerd again?!" The green haired boy scoffed. "GET SOME NEW FREAKIN MATERIAL AT THE FUCKING LEAST."

"Midoriya!" Iida tried to cut in but it was too late, the boy had figured out what he wanted to say. Most the rest of the class were all at the back wall, honestly afraid. Bakugou being destructive and angry was expected and could be prepared for but if Midoriya goes berserk, who knows what could happen.

"no Iida, this needs to be done and we're doing it now!" the blonde turned to try and walk away but the greenette grabbed his arm and held him in place. "OH NO YOU FUCKING DON'T."

"YOUR ISSUES NOT MY PROBLEM YOU BASTARD"

Midoriya roared with laughter at that. It was unsettling, it was more reminiscent of something they'd hear from Shigaraki than Midoriya.

"TOO FUCKING RIGHT IM NOT YOUR PROBLEM! WHEN MY QUIRK DIDN'T MANIFEST YOU TRIED TO DITCH ME THEN AND THERE BECAUSE YOUR TO MUCH OF AN ASSHOLE TO ACCEPT THAT NOT EVERYONE TURNS OUT THE SAME."

There was a thick tension in the air by now. It was no secret the two boys relationship was turbulent at the best of times but finding out why they became like that despite being friends before? It almost scared them what would be uncovered. Tears were flowing down Midoriya's cheeks at this point.

"THE ONLY TIMES IM YOUR PROBLEM IS WHEN I LOOK LIKE THINGS ARE GOING HALF DECENT FOR ME. URARAKA WAS THE FIRST FRIEND I MADE IN A DECADE, BECAUSE YOU NEVER LET PEOPLE BECOME FRIENDS WITH ME BEFORE THAT!"

'I was the first….in a decade?….Deku…..' Uraraka warned to hug him, though right she thought it would be a bad idea. The greenette then dropped a bombshell on everyone.

"AND CAUSE IM NOT YOUR PROBLEM, NOT SOMETHING YOU WANT TO DEAL WITH, THAT WHY YOU WERE SO HAPPY TO TELL ME TO KILL MYSELF!?"

The room went silent in horror at that last line. Bakugou had been shaken through the whole thing but that caught him off guard.

Midoriya's hands shot to his mouth in horror as he finally snapped back to reality, horrified. He looked at the blonde for a moment.

"Bakugou…is…is thst true?" Kirishima asked, hurt evident in his voice. The red-haired boy seemed to consider Bakugou his best friend so to find out something like that…

Instead of answering Bakugou turned tail and ran. Midoriya went to shout to him but stopped. Defeated he slumped back into his chair and cursed everything.

There was an unspoken rule between him and Bakugou. Never, ever mention that moment. Ever. Aizawa had become aware of it a while back and he hadn't been happy but he had ultimately decided Bakugou had improved and he could stay so long as continued to.

Midoriya decided he couldn't stay here and he ran off to his room. He needed to be alone. When he got back he cleaned up enough to not repeat the start of his day and he layed on his bed. Before long he started crying, eventually falling asleep with his tears.

His last thoughts before he drifted were that Bakugou deserved a lot of the start but at the end, Midoriya fucked up big time.


	2. 2

Midoriya woke with a start to a loud sudden noise.

BANG. BANG. BANG.

Oh...it was the door. Shit.

He contemplated ignoring it and hoping whoever was there would go away but more than likely they wouldn't. One shared trait between most everyone at U.A. was that they were stubborn meaning whoever was at his door wouldn't be gone anytime soon.

As his footsteps carried him to the door he saw his clock read '7:35 PM'. He hadn't slept long then. The greenette sighed as he reached the door.

There were three options for who would be on the other side of the door.

1\. It would be one of his classmates, likely Iida and Uraraka, maybe Asui and Todoroki come to talk to him. They'd then start talking bad about Kacchan which would end up angering the greenette again.

2\. It was a staff member come to talk to him about it. They'd probably mention therapy to him, maybe threaten expulsion for his outburst or expulsion for Bakugou. That would also anger him.

3\. It was the blonde himself. If he acted like he had before which was likely, well you get the idea. If he tried to talk it out, he would be terrified the league of villains had replaced the blonde with a imposter.

Swallowing the feeling of resentment in him he opened the door and was shocked. In front of him was no one who had gone through his mind before. Not staff nor fellow classmates not the prince of anger himself. Instead there stood Mei Hatsume, a student from the support course, at his door. What was even more surprising was her posture.

He was used to the pink haired girl being loud and bombastic, failing to stop and properly take in the people around her. Instead of being loud and enthusiastic though she was turned away from him slightly, one arm reaching across her chest and grasping the other. She looked bashful, shy even. It was adorable to behold.

"Hatsume? What are you doing here?" Midoriya asked in surprise. She seemed to jump at his voice slightly.

"Hey Midoriya, I just- hey are those bags under your eyes?!" the pink hair girl immediately got distracted, being as observant as ever. "Did I wake you up? Oh my, I'm so sorry!"

"Hey its ok, I don't mind." The boy said. He then realized they were still in the hallway were anyone could walk past. "D..Do you…maybe, want to come in? Iunderstandifyoudon'tidon'twanttomakeyouuncomfortableandimsorryifididand-"

The boy looked away, face flushed as he continued to ramble. Hatsume made a mental note 'Find a way to weaponize cuteness, Midoriya will be the ultimate weapon.'

"Please, I would love to."

And so the two found themselves sitting on the greenette's bed. Hatsume looked around and whistled seeing the mess.

"Im sorry its so cluttered, I would have cleaned up but today's been a bad day so I just went to bed." The boy explained sheepishly. The inventor nodded her head In understanding.

"I get it, I create so many babies I never realize I've got to much to clean up. This place is the definition of clean compared to my place." She reassured him. "So…Bad Day, huh?"

"Yeah, one bad thing after another. I guess you're here cause of the fight I got in with kacchan?"

"Partially" The girl admitted. "Talk spreads fast, lots of people know now."

Fuck.

"I was actually going to talk to the frog girl in your class, I heard the whole thing pretty much. Everyone is talking about what Splodey said but no ones mentioning the way you ran off. You weren't looking….stable shall we say? I've heard it's a complicated relationship."

"Yeah you could say that." Midoriya sighed.

"And let me guess, its not as simple as it looks on the surface but your afraid your classmates are going to simplify it to black and white?"

The greenette looked up in shock, forest green eyes meeting striking gold ones. "How did you-?"

"Had a friend when I was younger. She was in a similar situation. I think it was a little more straightforward than you and splodey's situation but I learnt some stuff from it. You don't want them getting overly protective of you or aggressive to him?"

"Yeah." Midoriya nodded dumbstruck. Of all the people to understand, Hatsume had to be one of the furthest from his mind and yet she understood his concern perfectly.

"I came cause I thought you would want a friend who understood." She explained smiling at him. "After all it will help take your mind off things for a while to hang out so what do you say?"

"I'd love to!" was the greenette's immediate response. So that's how he and Hatsume ended up spending the next few hours talking, browsing videos together on yotube and just enjoying each others company. He would explain the origins of some of his favorite merch and she would explain to him some of the devices she'd created that she was especially proud of. At some point Midoriya thought how lucky he was to be friends with the girl.

Sadly though it had to end, she needed to get back to her own dorms. She didn't hesitate to pull the greenette into a tight hug though before she went. Midoriya smiled as he watched her leave. They had exchanged phone numbers so he would text her later.

He turned to walk back into his room but before he had started walking…

"Hey Midoriya."

The greenette almost let out an audible groan. There was only one person with a voice like that at U.A., well person was a stretch, more like mutated pack of grapes.

"Yes Mineta?" He asked. He would be polite for now. When he asked whatever perverted question or made whatever comment, then he might do something

"How are you holding up?"

Wait. What?!

"I'm…Uh, well I'm better t-than I was…" Midoriya stuttered, surprised the much shorter boy cared at all.

"That's good to hear. It was worrying hearing you so angry." The purple haired boy said. Midoriya gaped at him slightly. "Just glad my friends all right."

Midoriya leaned against the wall and sat down stunned. "Wait, you see me as a friend?!"

"Well yeah." The shorter boy said as though it was the most obvious proclamation In the world. "Why wouldn't I? Your amazing and always fearless. Hell even All Might has a special liking for you! The fact I get to hang out with you at all is a blessing. Did you not want to be friends? I understand that…"

Midoriya felt guilty now. "No of course I want to be friends! Its just, I was under the impression you didn't really care."

"That's not true! I do care about our class you know. I wish I did more to show it. I just….i get so desperate around girls, I know its wrong and I still do it. I'm a creep and nothing else I know."

Midoriya felt like he finally understood the smaller boy. He was a pervert, there was no denying that much. Punishment for his actions did need to occur but he also needed someone to teach him to have more self-restraint. It would do him some good and help all the girls. Midoriya nodded with a determined expression before standing ul and holding his door open.

"C'mon Mineta, time for some extra lessons." The greenette said with a smirk.

It ended up being a long night. Mineta felt like a hopeless case at first but slowly progress was being made. It would be a long time before he could really be considered any different but it was a start. Being so focused on helping his friend, he forgot about what had been said.

Unfortunately, no one else had.


	3. 3

Midoriya's eyes opened slowly. He took in his surroundings through bleary vision.

It was dark. Too dark to be anywhere near time to wake up. He searched the table beside him for his phone and checked the time on it once he found it. The display on the screen read 3:16 AM and showed he had texts from half his class plus Hatsume.

Great. Just fan-fucking-tastic.

The greenette took pause for a moment as he realized how much swearing he'd been doing both out loud and internally. All Might and Bakugou were becoming bad influences on him in that regard.

Bakugou...

The greenette sighed knowing the violent blonde was the reason he was awake at this hour. A mental block preventing his sleep. Then his eyes bulged out his skull realizing something. He had no idea what he was going to tell All Might or even Aizawa for that matter. Damn it.

He was so stupid. None of this would of happened if he just kept his mouth shut. Slowly the boy got out of bed and threw on some pajamas. He wandered into the halls, into the main room, he came across the last person he wanted to encounter.

Bakugou. The blonde stared at the greenette in shock. Both felt very uncomfortable.

"H-hey." Midoriya sputtered out. The blonde just grunted in return. He seemed surprisingly not angry to the other boy. He just seemed….sad? That couldn't be right, surely? "Listen, about-"

"Don't Izuku." The shorter boys mouth dropped at the use of his first name. There were tells Midoriya could pick up on from Bakugou, twitchy lips, jittering hands, unfocused eyes. If the boy hadn't known Bakugou for as long as he had he would be worried he'd been drugged but as he was, Midoriya knew it was the blonde trying to reign in his anger. "I don't want to hear some lame ass undeserved apology from you when I'm the one in the wrong. I was the one who told you to jump off the roof. Shit I can't believe I ran from a fucking weakling like you. Why the hell am I even saying this? U.A should have been proof I was the best and all its done is prove me weak and now make me weaker!"

Midoriya saw red. For very different reasons this time and he dealt with it much better than the incident that had started this. He took in his surroundings again while composing what he wanted to say. He noticed then that Bakugou's phone was on the table. It showed the blondes messaging history with a certain red-headed boy.

'Bakugou…please don't text/call/talk to me right now. I can barely stand to look at you with all of this. I don't know think we should be friends anymore' – Kirishima, 5:00PM, Yesterday

Well that just confirmed what Midoriya was thinking. He took a deep breathe, trembling slightly, and said it. Something he should of said a long time ago.

"Katsuki…." He started looking at the floor before lifting his gaze to look the blonde in the eye. "You are an asshole."

The blonde sputtered and then went to say something but Midoriya just raised a hand to tell him to wait. 'Holy crap what the hell am I thinking, Shut up before you get yourself killed.'

But he couldn't stop himself.

"Your physically strong sure. But you are also a crude, unlikable jackass. Its funny, in a sad kind of way, how much you try to prove your not a 'weakling' as you put it. I always thought you were insane, well I still do but at the time it was because I thought you were nowhere near being a weakling, now I realize that you always were." A fire of rage lit up in the blonde's eyes. Had this been any other time Midoriya would of run for the hills. Make no mistake he was trembling and screaming at his insanity internally but still the words continued. "Every single time you've gone out of your way to prove your not a weakling 'like me', physically you may succeed, but mentally you just become more of a weakling. I don't know why I tried to emulate you so much." Midoriya glared straight at the blonde who was sat, shell-shocked. "I have friends, powers and a future in heroics. All things you tried to make me think i'd never have. I used to believe you when you said you would be the next number one hero. Now I know its just another delusion for your fragile ego."

"What the hell did you just-?!" Bakugou finally cane out of his shock. Midoriya wasn't done though and he wasn't putting up with interruptions.

"Keep quiet until im finished. A hero who hurts innocent people is no hero at all. You can't so much as be nice to your own friends. You used to shout at me about how I don't deserve to be here but now I think about it, it was the other way around. Until you can get your head out of your ass and realize that not everything is about you and your physical strength you shouldn't be in any Hero School, let alone U.A." Midoriya's gaze finally softened. "Now your pissed off but look me dead in the eye Kacchan. Did losing Kirishima hurt?"

The explosive boy's eyes widened briefly before he looked away with a frown. That was all the answer Midoriya needed .

"That's what I thought. Say it." The greenette demanded camly.

"What?!"

"Say losing Kirishima hurt you." Midoriya repeated. "Because it did, didn't it?!"

"You don't know a damn thing about me Deku! LOSING SHITTY HAIR DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO ME." There he was, the Bakugou Midoriya knew and mildly tolerated. But not any longer.

"I know way more about you than you like to admit it. Like it or not I've known you for years. Don't lie, please. Say it Kacchan, Say the truth. Or are you trying to prove you are weak?"

The blonde whipped around with sparks flying from his hands and roared. "HOW THE HELL WOULD ADMITTING IM HURT I LOST EIJIROU DO ANYTHING BUT MAKE ME WEAK?!"

Silence permeated the room following the outburst. Bakugou just stared in shock while Midoriya stared at him with a slight smug look he couldn't help, though admittedly he was still kind of surprised. "Wow Kacchan, his first name? I've never heard you call anyone by even there second name most of the time."

The blonde growled. He looked as if he was about to stomp away. Midoriya took in a deep breathe. At the start he had just been getting the feeling he had towards the blonde of his chest properly but halfway through he had realized something he could do that was much more productive. He remembered something he had once watched a hero say on an interview.

'Always try to be nice but never fail to be kind. You can't know whats going on in another person's head. A villain will have choose that path for a reason, if you can help them realize there errors then maybe, just maybe, that act of caring will save them from themselves further down the line. That doesn't just apply to villains of course, it can also apply to family, friends and anyone. Those who are in the wrong need help just the same as any of us, just a different Kind. Kindness will always be the first step to getting them back on track, even if you can't be nice about it.'

'Time to go in for the kill.'

"Remember this." Midoriya told him. "This is what real strength, emotional strength feels like. If you can't acknowledge your own emotions then…well im sure you understand. Honestly I think im mad for even saying this but…..We both need a second chance, a do over."

"Like any of those-"

"Classmates."

"Huh?!"

"You were going to call them extra's, call them classmates. Just try." Midoriya asked. He had no idea how he hadn't been exploded even once during this, maybe his initial outburst got to the blonde more than he realized The blonde grunted but actually complied for once, to Midoriya's surprise.

"Fine. None of our classmates are gonna give me a second fucking chance. In case you haven't noticed they are all pretty damn pissed off at me." The blonde yelled. It was never said but both knew what went unspoken, 'as they should be.'

Midoriya sighed. "Your right, this isn't going to be easy. We can't expect anyone to just forget this. They won't be given second chances themselves. They see you a specific way now, and the only way for them to accept you is to see you've changed."

"Changed?" Bakugou asked incredulously, he was about to berate him telling him he would never change, because he was already perfect as he was and didn't need to when all Midoriya said finally sunk in for good. This was exactly what the boy meant about him. That was a sobering thought. Then he realized he never would have been upset of Shitty Hair disliking him in the past but now…shit he had changed….

A hand was held out in front of the Blonde. "Kacchan…..the first steps got to be this. Lets start over, together."

It felt like an entirety passed as the explosive boy looked down at the smaller boys hand. Contemplating. Finally he made a move.

Midoriya braced for an explosion, expecting Bakugou to storm off pissed off. To his surprise that's not what happened. Instead the blonde took the greenette's hand in his own, looking aqay slightly uncomfortable once more.

"Fine. I guess we can start over Dek-" The blonde stopped, as if considering something. "Midoriya…. I suppose I should only be calling you Deku in training."

"There we go, see. Thanks for proving your strength Kacchan." Midoriya beamed at the blonde. The explosion quirk wielder would never admit it until the day he died, but for the first time ever he kinda saw what people meant about Midoriya being cute. Then the boy turned around as if the last 24 hours Hadn't happened and asked something that Bakugou never thought he'd hear from the boy. "Please, call me Izuku or something like Izuchan though. Hearing you say Midoriya is just weird."

The blonde grunted but nodded. He felt….wrong. The boy made it to easy. He was forgiven just like that?

Before the blonde could mull over it anymore the grennette said something that surprised him once more. "Well, I better go talk to Kirishima."

"Wait what?! why?!" The blond asked.

"Well part of having friends is having help. I know your not one to ask, though you need to learn if you wanna get stronger. No one is perfect on there own like you seem to think. Even All Might needs help sometimes before you say it. This is the first step towards getting better. Will you let me?" The boy asked. Normally the blonde would have probably attacked the greenette by now if he said something like that but right now…..

"Fine ok. Just wait until morning Zu-chan" He said, barely registering the name he just gave the smaller boy. Said boy however noticed and it made him smile brighter than he had in a while.

"Right! Well then I guess I better go back to bed. You should probably sleep as well, Aizawa is not going to be happy tomorrow." The greenette said walking away. He scratched his head nervously knowing his teachers inevitable bad mood would be his fault. He stopped on his way and turned around briefly. "One last thing Kacchan, I don't agree with a method like yours but…If you go back on this tomorrow without even trying to uphold it, I swear I will punch at 100%"

And with that, A urge weight felt as though it was lifted from the boys shoulders. When he finally got to bed he set an early alarm. After all he was going to need some time before class tomorrow.


	4. final

Midoriya cursed his luck as he rushed down the school halls. He knew Iida would be annoyed about it but he had to hurry.

He had woken up an hour earlier than he usually like he had planned, got dressed, cleaned up and went to talk with Kirishima. Unfortunately the boy hadn't been in his room. It would seem he had gotten up and left early to avoid Bakugou.

The greenette wasn't far from his classroom now, being in the hallway leading to it. He hoped he wouldn't be wrong about the red haired boy being here.

He reached his classroom and opened the massive door. There weren't many people inside at this time. Just Iida, Momo. Tsuyu and thankfully Kirishima. They were all having a conversation with one another when Iida noticed the small boy's presence.

"Midoriya!" He shouted while waving causing the others to turn around as well with surprised expressions. Asui put a finger to her chin as she often did when thinking.

"Wow, first Kirishima and now Midoriya. I wonder if anyone else will come in early, ribbit." She said thoughtfully. Midoriya took a step towards them when to his surprise, with the exception of Kirishima, they all suddenly backed away.

"Uhh….Is-Is something the m-matter?" He asked confused. The other looked amongst themselves when Kirshima spoke up.

"Uh, No offense dude but yesterday, you were pretty terrifying when you snapped." Kirshima admitted while scratching the back of his head.

"O-oh." Was all the greenette could think to say, frowning. His classmates were scared of him? "I guess I understand. A-anyways, im actually here for you Kirishima, can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

The hardening quirk wielder looked between the other for a moment before nodding. "Yeah sure, I guess."

"Great, thanks." Midoriya said, leading the other boy out and down the hall to a more secluded spot. "Alright, I'm going to get straight to the point. We need to talk about Kacchan."

"…." Kirshima's gaze flittered off to the side as he started to fidget. Midoriya felt really bad at that, after all he was the reason Kirshima was hurt by this. "What about him?"

"I know you are trying to cut him off from you." Midoriya decided it would be best to just say everything up front. "I'm not trying to stop you if that's really what you want to do but I am asking that you please don't."

The red haired teen turned his head back fast enough that Midoriya was kind of worried about whiplash. He had an incredulous look upon his face but before he could protest Midoriya continued on.

"I know you're probably not happy with what you found out yesterday but….Bakugou…He's not he used to be. He's different, but he needs someone to keep him on the right path." Green eyes met red. "We talked last night. Sorted some things out actually. If you don't want to I understand but please, someone needs to be there for him."

Silence was all that was for what felt like an eternity as Kirishima mulled over what he'd just been told. The redhead looked up still conflicted.

"I'll….I'll think about it."

Midoriya looked around the cafeteria, having just picked up his food, looking for a table to sit at. Normally he would just sit wherever Iida and Uraraka did but he wasn't all that happy with them at the moment. He scowled as he recalled what happened when he had returned to class.

 _He had had to go to the bathroom after talking to Kirishima due not being in a rush and not going when he woke up. By the time got out of the bathroom it was nearly time for class to start._

 _As he slid the door open he was greeted with an odd sight. Uraraka and Iida had their mouths covered by Aizawa's capture tape. The man himself stood there bored._

 _"Oh good, the problem child has graced us with his presence." Aizawa said, clearly annoyed. "Care to explain this talk of changing the seating plan?"_

 _"I- uh…huh?" The boy just sputtered out confused. "Im sorry sir but I don't know anything about a change in the plan, did I miss a memo?! Im sorry!"_

 _"Oh for the love of-" The dark-haired man groaned, letting the capture tape let go of his students. "No, Midoriya, you didn't miss any change. You were not involved at all in your friend's sudden decision to try to move you and Bakugou away from each other?"_

 _"They what!?" The boy exclaimed, surprised and slightly angry, did they think he couldn't handle himself because he had one outburst?! "I had no idea sir. I'm sorry they said something so stupid."_

 _That elicited shocked gasps all around. Iida and Uraraka looked at him surprised and slightly hurt. All right maybe calling them stupid was going a bit far but still, it hurt him that they thought of him as so fragile he needed to be moved from Bakugou immediately._

 _The boy walked to his normal seat, feeling people's stare on him. He stopped at Bakugou's desk, nodding at the blonde._

 _"Katsuki." He said politely, as if their arguments and lifetime of animosity never happened, mostly to shock everyone else. It was successful as once again audible gasps were heard. Not as audible as the ones that occurred when the blonde replied._

 _"Zu-chan." The blonde nodded back. Now that really caused a ruckus. In amongst the chaos of 1-A declaring they must of woke up in a separate dimension the greenette thought he could see a small smile on his teacher's lips._

As he scanned he noticed his childhood friend sitting by his lonesome, eating his food looking bored. Not too far away the greenette could see Kirishima looking uncertain about joining the blonde or not.

The greenette sighed, guess he'd have to take the matter into his own hands. Without as much as a second thought the boy beeline across the cafeteria. He thought he could see Uraraka waving to get his attention but ignored it, admittedly though he felt slightly guilty about it.

He swore more than just his normal friends eyes were on him as he sat with his former tormentor.

"Hey." The boy said simply as he set his tray beside the boy. The blonde nodded at him but didn't say anything. "So…..what did you think of present mic's lesson?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow at the subject but didn't object. "It was fucking stupid. That was early middle school shit."

The greenette let out a relieved sigh, it was getting weird how he'd not heard the blonde swear once all day. Actually he hadn't said much at all.

They simply talked about their classes for a while. Both quickly found common ground on their enjoyment of the hero class, not that it was really surprising. They were just discussing what they thought the next exercise would be when a new voice cut in between the two.

"Hey, room for one more?~" A feminine voice practically sang behind them. Both boys turned to see Hatsume standing behind them.

"Oh! Hey hatsume!" The greenette said excited to see the girl he had gotten much closer with last night. "Well I don't have a problem with it so long as Kacchan is ok with it."

"So long as you don't take my fucking food, you can sit wherever you damn please as far as I'm concerned." The blonde grunted. The greenette sweatdropped at the blonde's wording, knowing Hatsume to be a massive tease when she felt like it. Today was certainly no exception.

"Your lap looks pretty comfortable then splodey~" A palm met Midoriya's face as the two started bickering that no she couldn't sit _there_ but he said _anywhere._

"Think I could sit here as well?" The familiar voice of Kirishima cut in, the boy not waiting for answer as he sat beside Midoriya and looked up with a slightly guilty look. "Hey guys."

"Heya! You're the boy who's hard all the time right?" Hatsume asked excitedly. Said blushed as red as his hair.

"uh…yeah technically. So…..How are you, Bakugou?" The boy asked awkwardly.

"I'm…..better now you're here." The blonde said, clearly wondering if that was the right thing to say. The greenette gave him a small thumbs up, he was learning.

"Oh." The red head said surprised. "I'm….glad you and Midoriya got over your issues."

The table had a lot of awkward conversation but as they continued to talk they started to get more comfortable and laughing among each other. At some point Ashido and Kaminari had joined them.

Midoriya smiled looking at the reforming group, plus Hatsume. He was glad to see slowly the damage caused yesterday was already being fixed.

The boy looked around and saw Uraraka and Iida sitting by their lonesome. Where was Todoroki and Asui? He sighed, he probably wasn't going to have a better chance to fix the damage done today than right now.

"Excuse me, I need to do something." He said, getting up from the table and moving towards the two teens he'd been friends with since school started.

"Hm? Oh Midoriya!" Iida exclaimed in surprise when he saw the forest-haired boy causing Uraraka to look up as well, a hopeful look in his eyes. The greenette sat at the table and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He didn't want to argue with his friends right after he'd just gotten over the aftermath of the one yesterday but….

"Did you two not take a moment to consider at all how I would of felt about your stunt this morning?!" He hissed, causing both to flinch.

"Deku, we just wanted to make sure you'd be ok." Uraraka tried to defend their actions. "You can't say you'd really ok sitting beside someone trying to encourage you to commit suicide."

"Don't." The boy gripped harder on the bridge of his nose. "Don't say he'd do it again because he wouldn't. Bakugou changed and I never should have brought it up."

"Midoriya, He bullied you for literally your entire life." Iida started but Izuku held his hand up much like he did with Bakugou yesterday.

"We both agreed to start over, for good last night. I want to give him a second chance now he seems to realize all the stuff he's done. But it's pretty dang hard to encourage it when you start doing stuff like, potentially making him think there is no hope in changing." The greenette bit out. HE let out a sigh. "Look, you guys are still my friends, one stupid stunt isn't going to change that but please, don't go presuming you know whats best for me without at least checking first. It hurt me personally when you two did, like you thought I was child."

"Deku….I'm….." The brunette got up and walked around the table, trapping the greenette in a hug. "I'm so sorry! If I knew I wouldn't of agreed to it."

"And I'm sorry I ever suggested it." Iida spoke up. "It was ill-done of me to go about doing something like this without considering your wishes."

The greenette felt a tiny smile creep onto his face. He changed the topic onto classes to move on. Finally the bell rang, and everyone returned to class. As Midoriya walked in the door he saw people talking with Bakugou again and when the blonde looked up and met his eye, he smirked and nodded.

Yesterday was pretty crap but he could feel today, it was Izuku Midoriya's good day.

 ** _END_**


End file.
